


keep you safe & inspired

by TypewriterLove



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Baby isnt the best with his words but please know that he consents to this, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consent, Dom/sub, Domme Darling, EXCEPT Bats because Darlings looks after her boys, Everybody Lives, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fix-It, Is murderkink a tag because Darling is def. into that, M/M, Murder, Music, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Threesome, consent is so sexy goddamn, look i've had a few vodka cherry cokes and this seemed like a good idea, male sub, why yes this is inspired by Just Gottan Take Care of You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypewriterLove/pseuds/TypewriterLove
Summary: Darling shot him a wink and a kiss. Buddy gave him a smile and a clap on the shoulder.When the job was done and they waltzed away with matching duffles of money, Baby looked and kept looking.We are a fever, we are a fever — we ain't born typical.





	keep you safe & inspired

“He looked at me funny,” Darling says, and Baby really isn’t surprised. “And he looked at Baby funny too, didn’t he?” Darling is looking right at him from the rearview, eyes piercing his shades, her face thrown into contrast by the harsh buzz of the gas station lights and _oh_. Baby feels something coil in his stomach, perfectly in sync with the twist of Darling's smile. He clenches his hands around the steering wheel so he can feel something solid, something he can control, for however short a time. And yet, he knows he’s doomed from the second he starts the car and the rumble of the engine sounds like the purr of her voice over his syllables, B-A-B-Y. So different from that soft, sugar packet sweet voice. He wonders what the rasp of Buddy’s stubble feels like under her hands, her not-so-soft hands, hands with calluses and nicks of switchblades and bullet shells.

 

Bats flings a box of gum into the car and they go, Baby never looking away from the road, but he can feel Buddy’s eyes and Darling’s smile on his skin like a caress.

 

Wait, go back:

 

* * *

 

Baby had never seen a crime couple before. A Bonnie & Clyde, so to speak. The first time he saw Buddy and Darling swan into Doc’s warehouse, arms entwined with eyes for nobody but each other, he felt a spark of curiosity. Almost everyone who worked with Doc had a certain individualistic, fortune-favors-the-brave mentality. An everyone-is-out-to-get-me perspective, not unlike Doc himself. Baby often wondered if Doc intentionally chose these people, or if he subconsciously aligned himself with his wary kin. So this - this two headed, constantly-cooing, soft touches and wet kisses - was new.

 

Baby looked, and watched.

 

He put “U.R.A Fever” on.

 

Darling shot him a wink and a kiss. Buddy gave him a smile and a clap on the shoulder.

 

When the job was done and they waltzed away with matching duffles of money, Baby looked and kept looking.

 

_We are a fever, we are a fever — we ain't born typical._

 

Wait, go forward:

 

* * *

 

It’s 12am. They have a heist in 7 hours, and Baby is supposed to have a road trip in 2. He’s laying on a camp bed, staring at the war-torn ceiling of this warehouse, trying to drown out the sound of Darling’s sighs, of Buddy’s startled groans with “American Daydream”.

 

He’s not succeeding.

 

There’s a wet pop, a slick sound, an abrupt moan. Bats is clearly dead to the world, and god only knows where Doc has disappeared to, so now it’s just Baby. Turning his volume all the way up, as if his earbuds can drown out his stupid thoughts. He can’t even _see_ them, but that certainly doesn’t stop his brain from imagining. From picturing. The line of Buddy’s thigh, the curve of Darling’s lips. Her soft litany of “Yes baby, _yes_ , you’re doing so good. So good for me. My beautiful boy.”

 

_Oh no, in love I’m just an animal._

 

Baby never even heard himself click the recorder on.

 

 

(If he tries to leave that night, if Buddy interferes, it Bats turns suspicious, then he’ll come to in a room where Doc forces him to play the most recent recording. He’ll stare with unprecedented intensity at the tabletop and try to ignore the pound of his heart when Darling’s voice pours across the room like honey, the strained silence that settles after “Yes Baby, _yes_.” Baby’ll be so busy examining the seam of the table that he’ll miss the hungry look in Buddy’s eyes, the answering glint in Darling’s. The way she squeezes her thighs together and _aches_.

 

But then, that's assuming that he ever wants to leave.)

 

Wait -

 

* * *

 

 

“Drive.” Bats yells.

 

“Go.” Buddy says.

 

“Move.” Darling orders.

 

His hand twines around the gear shift. He thinks about the poles protruding from the truck, the trajectory, the voice screaming in his ear.

 

Baby looks up. Darling is looking right at him from the rearview, eyes piercing his shades.

She smiles at him.

_("So good for me. My beautiful boy.")_

 

Baby throws the car into reverse.

 

Go forward:

 

* * *

 

Baby stands alone in a parking garage, holding his own duffle bag for the very first time. Doc had given him a nod and a handshake as he left, a clinical motion that had simultaneously conveyed _we can still be professional, your auditory stunt hasn’t changed things_ , and _well done, you deserve this._ Baby can’t tell if the chill down his spine is from the lingering warmth of Doc’s palm or the eyes that are raking up and down his body.

 

Baby feels them long before he sees them. They’re professional about it, he has to give them that. They wait until Doc’s car has cleared the garage, until he’s just beginning to wonder if maybe he’s imagining things, maybe he should just head home, and then-

 

A hand wraps its way around his throat.

 

“Come on, Baby.” Buddy murmurs in his ear, his heart suddenly ringing louder than his ears ever could. A gentle hand is wrapping around his wrist, a blindfold draped across his face, and he smells her perfume. Black Opium, by YSL. He remembers. Wishes he could put Emma Louise on his iPod, but he’s powerless as he falls asleep, as he feels himself being carried.

 

_I’ve been thinking, thinking ‘bout you. About us._

 

Wait:

 

* * *

 

When his eyes blink their way open, Baby’s laying on a couch that’s softer than any bed he’s ever owned. Lights swim across his vision, resolving themselves into a view of Atlanta at night. Or is it Atlanta? Baby’s never seen it from a building this high, and whatever city they’re in looks like pearls scattered across the sky, beads of light flung as far as he can see. Somewhere, there’s a woman crooning from a radio. Baby sits up, looks around. Is surprised to find he’s still wearing sunglasses.

 

There are soft slick sounds coming from his right, an arched doorway obscuring the way - this looks like a hotel suite of some kind - and Baby shifts off the couch and pads barefoot towards the noise. Looks in.

 

He’s standing just by the foot of an outrageously large bed. Darling is straddling Buddy, her hands pinning his wrists to the top of the bed, her hair falling like a curtain over where their lips connect. She’s wearing black lingerie, something so lacy and nonexistent it must be worth a thousand dollars. There are garters. They go well with the Louboutins.

 

Baby can just barely hear Buddy’s desperate groans, the soft murmur of Darling’s praise, when Darling’s spine arches as she sits back and twists around to see him.

 

She smiles. “Hey, Baby.” she says, all casual. There’s blood on her cheek.

 

Baby has a full second of panic, of concern, until his eyes wander down her chest and realize there are bloody handprints on either side of her hips, smeared fingerprints along her collarbone. He looks at Buddy’s hands, no longer pinned but still frozen by the top of the bed. They’re red.

 

His eyes won’t look away.

“He looked at me funny,” Baby recites.

 

A smile breaks across Darling’s face like a sunset. “Oh, _Baby_.” she coos, slinging a graceful leg over Buddy’s thighs as she rises from the bed and comes closer.

 

Baby stays in the doorway. Not quite guilty, not quite innocent. A defensible position, even as she slinks forward with blood on her collarbones, her chest heaving, eyes dark. She comes to a stop just a few inches away from him. Baby realizes he’s at least a foot taller than her, but it doesn’t feel that way when her bloody hands rise towards his face and stop just shy of his glasses.

 

Darling looks at him, past the shades. She cocks an eyebrow.

 

 _I love you just a little too much_ , the woman croons from the radio.

 

Baby ducks his head down, eyes focused on the toes of her heels, and something about her pleased little exhale feels inevitable. Her fingers trace the edges of his glasses, gently pulls them away. The room is suddenly too bright, too much. Baby can hear the hitch in his breath, feels the sudden tightness in his chest.

 

“Shhhhh Baby. It’s okay,” he hears Darling promise. “Look at me.”

 

It’s not a question. Baby looks at her.

 

She smiles. “He looked at you funny. And I always take care of my boys. Don’t I?”

She half turns with the statement, and he follow her eyes towards Buddy. He’s laying there still, so patient for her, for both of them. His eyes are heavy on Baby, but it’s a good weight. He smiles. “That you do.”

 

“C’mon Baby. Let me give you a present.” Darling says, her fingers forming a loose circle around Baby’s wrist as she tugs him along. He goes all too willingly, not even thinking to wonder why they’re headed towards the bathroom.

 

The room must be a suite, and the bathroom is correspondingly lovely. Slick silver faucets and pristine white countertops. Marble floors with plush white bathmats, a multi-jet walk in shower next to a jet pool bathtub too deep to fathom. Everything is bright and white and clean, which makes the blood particularly striking.

 

Baby looks.

 

His eyes track the splatters and smears to the tub. Bats is lying in the bottom of it, eyes unfocused, cuts sprinkled liberally across his chest, wrists covered in free flowing blood. There's a heart carved into his stomach, weeping blood. Something that looks suspiciously like his name along his inner arm.

 

Darling presses up against his back, twines an arm around his, leans up on her stilettos to press a gentle kiss to his jaw. “So?” she asks. “What do you think?”

 

Bats flinches at the bottom of the tub, his eyes wheeling about in their sockets as if searching for the source of her voice. Spit bubbles from the seam of his lips. Baby watches the blood inch slowly towards the drain.

 

Baby looks, and keeps looking.

 

“You always take care of your boys.” he offers.

 

Darling is suddenly still next to him, her hands almost too tight around his wrists, and Baby is just beginning to wonder if this is a test he somehow failed when he feels her forehead come to a rest on his shoulder. She tugs on his wrists, and Baby turns to look at her. There’s a line of blood along her cheekbone, some fine hairs plastered with sweat to her face, her eyes gleaming with something like possession, like victory, like love.

 

“I do. Oh Baby, I do. Let me take care of you?” she asks, and Baby realizes in a strange moment of clarity that this is the closest he will ever hear her come to begging.

 

Baby extricates one of his wrists from her claiming hands. Rubs a thumb across her cheekbones. “Take care of me.” he pleads, and when she kisses him she tastes like iron and champagne.

 

_When she’s got you in her arms, it’s like a lullaby._

 

 

Wait, go forward:

* * *

Later Baby will feel sweat stinging his eyes, calloused hands gentle on his wrists, soft tongues chasing streaks of blood on his skin. Buddy will insist on doing a line off his stomach, and Baby will laugh for the first time in a very long time at the sensation. Darling will hold him down on the mattress until he’s bruised, will make him moan until he cries, will put him back together with soft kisses and gentle touches. Will tell him how pretty he looks with blood on his lips. Buddy will groan in agreement, and Baby will learn just how his stubble feels pressed against his shoulder, the crook of his elbow, the soft skin of his inner thigh. His fingers will twitch with the need to record, to play, to orchestrate an entire goddamn symphony in their honor. Yet, ultimately, Baby will fall asleep with Buddy’s arm across his chest and Darling’s chin hooked on his shoulder, their marks on his skin, their scent on his sheets, their blood on his tongue.

 

 _The innocent are never seen again_.

 

Wait, go back:

* * *

 

“Your name’s ’Baby’?” the girl with a lollipop asks.

 

Baby doesn’t blink. This isn’t a new question. “Yes.”

 

She smiles, pops the sweet from her mouth. “I like that. This one’s for you, _Baby_.” she announces, slamming the car door shut as she strides towards the bank, aiming for the stubbled man who's waiting for her, who's watching her like she's hung the moon.

 

Baby blinks. This is new.

 

He already has a song queued up - of course he does. But still.

He puts “This One’s For My Baby” on the car’s speaker and smiles until the sirens go off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i composed this fic in my mind last night because god do i love fellow femme dommes.
> 
> and are you kidding me of COURSE this fic needs musical accompaniment 
> 
> In order of appearance:
> 
>  
> 
> [U.R.A Fever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3fZP7QC4PE) ( _We are a fever, we are a fever — we ain't born typical.)_
> 
> [American Daydream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEFAQg3vPr8) ( _Oh no, in love I’m just an animal._ )
> 
> [My Head is A Jungle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkvXh54EYVE) ( _I’ve been thinking, thinking ‘bout you. About us._ )
> 
> [Serial Killer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlf9e9PnJZM) ( _I love you just a little too much_
> 
> [The Innocent](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHU7OW1bmqc) ( _When she’s got you in her arms, it’s like a lullaby._ )
> 
> [This One's For My Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9eFGfZxc-s) 
> 
> please excuse any errors this was written & posted whilst drunk
> 
> also PLEASE let me know if you want the full smutty fem domme threesome scene and not just bullshit mentions of it!! otherwise I'll leave it as is.


End file.
